


Yours, Mine and Ours

by 13943



Series: Mine [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: 5 Times, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other: See Story Notes, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: Bruce and Dick never imagined their lives would end up the way they are





	1. Dick

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! so umm... this is like the prequel of the first story. sorry if this came out later than the third part buy anyways, i wrote this so that we can see just how great (or worse) bruce and dick's relationship is before damian entered the picture. is it really that great like how dick depicted it to be that's why he waited for a year to be bonded again or is their relationship bad that it only took dick a year to be mated? 
> 
> anyways, i hope that you guys will like this ^^
> 
> and also, just a tiny confession; as much as i love reading underage!dick and bruce having an established relationship, somehow no matter how much i force myself to write them as that, i just can't :/ 
> 
> that's why in this fic they're both happy consenting adults trying to figure out if they're really meant for each other <3
> 
> ps: i'm trying on a new writing style and i'll be happy to know what you guys think about it and also i kinda semi-beta this so there's still room for errors, so yeah XD

Bruce held on to him— _tight._  Their mouths clashing unto each other, their hands clawing their way to remove all their clothing. With one swift action, Bruce pushed Dick down on the table with a primal growl, the younger man gasped for air as their lips parted. Eyes gleaming with anticipation and lust, Dick could immediately tell Bruce has been aching for this for _a while_ now—especially when what he just witnessed.

“Bru—Bruce….ah…!” his breathing hitched as Bruce started to make his mark on his neck. His alpha’s hot breathe feels amazing against his skin. Bruce pressed, his lips licking his nape before sucking it,  _hard_. His hot, warm lips pressed against his skin, Dick moaned at the feeling, his back arching, prompting the older man to do it again. Seconds later, Bruce’s hands snaked their way around his waist, his right hand trailing on top of his ass, massaging the soft muscle before going any deeper.

Dick’s cock throbbed in excitement.

Sex, had been good, it always was and he enjoyed every moment of it. He may not admit it but he always liked how Bruce dominated him, making him into a complete mess with just a few lewd touches.

Bruce started to move his lips from his neck to his chest, making sure to leave a mark on every opportunity he can. It’s his way of reminding and announcing to others Dick already belongs to him and him  _alone._ Often times, Dick would hate the way how Bruce becomes possessive of him, especially when they started this ‘relationship’. But right now, Dick let Bruce do whatever he wants to his body. He understands completely as to why his alpha had become so possessive of him. It’s actually pretty cute.

A smile curled onto his lips, cupping Bruce’s face. He looked at his lover’s eyes and gave him a sweet chaste kiss.

Dick needed to remind Bruce, needed to show him he’s his and no one can ever replace him. So the second time they kissed, he gave more force onto it. Not restraining himself, Dick’s tongue travelled around from Bruce’s lips, tongue and palette before sucking on his sweet juices.

He knew what an alpha is capable of doing when they see their partner being targeted by other alphas. After all, alphas have been hardwired since birth to be dominant and possessive of everything they own. Fighting for dominance against others is their way of life and it must have angered Bruce after seeing him, being pinned down by another man—another alpha.

It wasn’t a normal occurrence as one would have imagined. No one except his family and a few others know that he’s an omega; but if you’ve been enemies with Deathstroke the terminator, you’re tend to get your secrets revealed by him. Before even knowing that he’s an omega, the older man had always taken a liking to him, wanted him to be his apprentice and nothing more but when Slade knew his deepest secret. Somehow, their rivalry has gone from bad to worse. Dick had known ever since Slade knew his caste, the way the mercenary looked at him had change. It creeped him out and dismissed it as Slade’s way of wanting him to be his apprentice. He felt stupid for ignoring it, he should have avoided him while he got the chance but he was on patrol when it happened.

It happened so fast, Dick couldn’t clearly remember what exactly happened. All he remembered was Slade jumping in front of him, they fought and the next thing he knew, he was in a safe house, tied to a bed and Slade removing his suit. He hated it, hated to be tied and to be used by an alpha and that thought alone made him weak, exposed and vulnerable. What’s worse was that he couldn’t remove the restrains on time, Slade was already towering over him, touching his body and saying something like; “It’s alright”, “You’ll like it eventually” Hearing him say those words puts tears into his eyes. He begged the older one to stop a couple of times but Slade merely chuckled. He growled at the mercenary as a feeble attempt to make him stop. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want this. The only alpha he’ll ever want is Bruce.

He closed his eyes as he could feel the older man making his way down to his cock, his face red in humiliation. Slade’s one of the strongest alpha he known aside from Bruce and smelling his scent this close really made his knees weak, his body immobile.

And just like in the movies wherein the lover of the hero is in deep trouble. Batman came to his rescue, along with Robin (Tim). Relief course through his face but he could immediately tell Bruce wasn’t pleased, even with the presence of the scent blocker on his cowl, Bruce’s anger was clear as day, his scent blocker rendered useless and his scent clearly screamed fury. Seeing him in that position with one of his enemies on top of him, must have triggered his alpha instincts. He almost beaten Slade to death, Dick and Tim were left speechless by his sudden brutality.

It really scared him how Bruce could go primal so quickly. He and Tim weren’t even sure if they should stop him, they were too caught up by the sight, by his scent dominating the entire room, yelling, “Mine” all over it.

It took Dick a few moments to gather his courage and step in, saying, “ _Bruce, stop… please…”_

Immediately, Bruce’s cold stained eyes return to the ones that he knew and loved. Dick embraced him, and reassuring his alpha he’s fine and nothing happened—well nothing serious happened. It was an awkward moment of silence when they went back to the manor, none of them brought that topic up and when Tim left the cave, the two are left alone and—

“Ah-ah… Bruce… I…” he gasped while clinging on to Bruce’s neck as he started to feel two thick fingers entering inside him.

“Shhh… I got you.” Bruce whispered, his voice hoarse and low while he showers him with soft tender kisses on the side of his face. His fingers moving slowly, thrusting them in the pace Dick liked. They’ve didn’t had sex that long ago but it seems Bruce had already memorized everything that could make Dick lose himself.

Dick closed his eyes as pleasure started to course through him. The fingers were stretching him  _wide,_  moving faster and rougher; alternating from scissoring to curling. Dick could have cum from Bruce’s finger alone but he stopped himself by wrapping his hands around his leaking cock.

“Go on, I won’t mind.” Bruce said, his other hand were already wrapped against Dick’s cock, pumping it in the same rhythm with his fingers inside of him. Dick cried out as his searing white seed spurted out. Feeling sheepish and in a daze, he felt Bruce’s fingers out of him and was replaced with something bigger and thicker.

He made the most obscene sound when Bruce slammed into him, deep and precise. He almost forgot how to breathe by how just amazing Bruce fucked him. Skin slapping against skin, Dick lost himself in the pleasure. Moaning and mewling in everything Bruce did; Dick clung on to Bruce tighter, his mouth leaving sweet trails of kisses on Bruce’s chest. He could tell that the older man liked it because Bruce’s fucking him in the right spot, holding onto his hips tightly, that might leave a bruise later but that doesn’t matter. Right now, they’re in too deep in pleasure to think of anything else.

Within a few minutes, Bruce grunts. His knot started to pop and Dick accidentally bit his shoulder with when the knot fully sheathed inside of him. He came, for the second time, soon after.

“Bruce…” Dick looked at his alpha’s face with a tired look. Hair damp from sweat and lips swollen, he smiled at him and kissed him tenderly. Bruce shifted Dick in a comfortable position, his large hands massaging on his hips. Looking a little apologetic, he asked, “I got a little rough, didn’t I?”

Giving him a gentle smile, Dick kissed his temple. “A little bit but I liked it anyways.” he joked and gave Bruce a suggestive wink.

Bruce scoffed but it sounded more like a laugh. “…Yeah right…” he looked at Dick with all gentleness in the world and gave him a sweet kiss for the last time before placing Dick’s head against his chest, his large hands petting the back of his head and caressing his face. “Sleep, it’ll be a tiring day tomorrow.”

“Mhhmmm….okay…” agreeing to his alpha, Dick slight shifted his body and allowed the afterglow of their time together to sink in. He could hear was alpha’s heartbeat, it soothed him along with Bruce’s dominating scent. He closed his eyes, he never have thought in a million years that he would end up with Bruce. After all those time of trying to ignore and avoid each other, gone. It was liking their fall-out never happened. He laughed at the thought how immature and stupid they were back then. Slowly drifting into sleep, he hoped that he and Bruce will always be together.


	2. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, i had a hard time writing this chapter since it's taken from Bruce's perspective, so i hope that at least i got his characterization right and i hope that you'll like this chapter ^^ 
> 
> pls tell me what you think about this chapter and enjoy~
> 
> (btw its been a long time since i've read morrison's batman and robin: batman reborn, so i might get some of the infos wrong)
> 
> A/N: it may be a bit ooc for Bruce to ask Dick but i kinda left a blank explanation as to why they don't have any kids together even though they've been together for a while now and plus i kinda want to add more foreshadowing of Damian's attraction through Bruce's POV

It was a beautiful summer day, the sun shining brightly in the clear blue sky, the birds chirping merrily whilst flying from one tree brunch to another and the cicadas continually buzzing to their hearts content. Truly this is one of the most peaceful days both Gotham and Bruce Wayne ever experienced.

Indulging himself to the tranquil setting, Bruce slouched his back against the chair. He let out a contented sigh upon seeing the view. Soon after a small smile formed on his thin lips, as he saw everyone enjoying each other’s company to the wonderful weather. Seeing them happy, truly made him happy as well.

“Enjoying your vacation, I hope Master Bruce.” Bruce turned his head towards Alfred, the old butler gave him his usual stoic look while he unloaded the tray of cold drinks and baked goods in the table. Taking a glass of iced tea, Bruce drank a small portion of it before replying, “Yes Alfred and trust me, I have no intentions of straying from it.”

For the record, it was one of those days where Bruce would retire himself from being the playboy millionaire, Brucie Wayne or the city’s Dark Knight, Batman and as much as he hated to stop his war against crime, it was the constant nagging he got from his surrogate father, Alfred and from his mate—god, even now it felt so surreal to call him that—Dick, to relax and unwind. Ultimately he had no choice but to surrender and agreed to have a day off, though it wasn’t like the one week he spent cooped up in the medical bay considered a long vacation enough. More importantly the one that should be resting was—

“Jon, look!” hearing the familiar voice caught Bruce’s attention, looking to where the voice came from; he spotted Dick pointing his index finger at him. “Who’s that Jon? It’s your uncle—?” he asked in a playful manner, making sure the child had his attention on him, while bouncing the young kryptonian in his arms.

Bruce continued to stare at his mate, his mouth lightly slacked yet his eyes were at ease.

It was one of those visits Clark and Lois did whenever they’re not busy in Metropolis. Ever since their son was born, they made it a habit to visit every hero they knew and use the excuse ‘their son needed to be acquainted with his aunts and uncles both in and outside the superhero business’ to snoop around and maybe get something juicy to write about and it just so happened they had a press conference here in Gotham and figured before the conference started, they’ll stay in the manor and introduce Jon to everyone.

(Though Bruce suspected the two just want to have a free babysitter while they do their job.)

It didn’t bother him either way, because right now, everyone was here. Sitting under the soft green grass, playing and talking with each other. Alfred was the one who first suggested to have a panic outside, Bruce quoted from him, ‘it’ll be such a crime to spend this beautiful weather inside the manor’. That’s why they were all staying outside, Bruce was sitting in the patio while the rest were frolicking in the gardens; Steph and Barbara teamed-up in trying to convince Damian to be more active in socializing, Tim and Cass were trying to contact Jason through their phones but to no avail so instead, they just set up the area they’re going to use for the picnic, Lois and Clark were leaning against the huge oak tree, their bodies pressed together, Clark’s arm wrapped around Lois’ and the two have a smile on their faces, seemed to be contented at watching their son from afar and of course there’s Dick…

Dick Grayson, the young acrobat who became the Bat’s first partner, the first robin, the first—

There was no night ever since Bruce realized his _need_ for Dick that he was convincing himself for only wanting the boy for his body. The need of an alpha for an omega, the need to mate and breed. Bruce had always feared that he might be taking advantage of Dick; fear, panic and confusion had risen in his head, he didn’t know what to do, he tried his hardest to ignore those things, to ignore Dick but in the end, he drove him too far. Too far to the point of them having a fall-out, It hurt but it was for the best or at least that’s what he was telling himself, Dick Grayson was—

The only person that could ever made him feel this way. The only person to completely steal his heart and take his breathe away. The only one, who Bruce always thought of. The only one that could make him weak and strong at the same time, the only one that could make him human.

_He was the light to his darkness_

He knew romanticizing such thing was silly but it was all true and seeing him under the sunlight with his face glowing so radiantly, his dark hair flowing so perfectly beneath the wind, his bright blue eyes gleaming with mirth, his plush pink lips looking agape as it slowly turned into a genuine smile, Bruce just can’t get enough of it. Couldn’t get enough of seeing his mate.

Especially now, Dick was carrying Jon in his arms, the way he held him close in his arms, cradling him with such gentleness and warmth, it felt so natural for him to do so. Dick had always been good with children, he completely adores and loves any child that in return, children love him back. There’s no doubt in Bruce’s mind that Dick will be an amazing mother in the future. Without realizing it, he smiled at him. Maybe in the future if Dick wanted to—

“That’s your uncle Batman.” Bruce snapped back to reality by that statement. He saw Dick walking towards him, in return, he stood up from the chair and walked towards him as well. The two met half- way and if Bruce wasn’t smiling already, he’d smile back again. There’s just something with Dick carrying a child in his arms that made Bruce all warm and fuzzy inside. Wrapping his large hands around his mate’s waist. Bruce nuzzles on Dick’s neck, sniffing his sweet scent.

“Bruce…” Dick breathed out as he leaned his head around his broad shoulders.

“How are you feeling?” he whispered without breaking their distance, his lips lightly grazing Dick’s ear, he felt his mate shuddering from it. The white bandage wrapped around Dick’s head had been distracting him for a while now, it made him worried. He wasn’t there when it happened and seeing Dick fall after fighting Hurt’s 99 fiends made him wild, like a hidden primal instinct he never he could possess, especially now that they’ve fully mated, his possessiveness over his omega had become greater. He couldn’t afford to see his mate hurt again, he can’t allow himself to be fooled and most importantly he shouldn’t – 

“Don’t worry about me Bruce” Dick’s tone sounded a little bit worried, moving his fee hand, Dick cupped his chin. Now, the two were looking unto each other, eye-to-eye. “I’m fine” like he was reading his mind, Dick started to caress his cheek in a calm and soothing manner, his scent have changed to make Bruce more comfortable. Of course Dick knew, he’d always know.

Taking Dick’s hand from his face and holding on to it tightly for reassurance, Bruce looked into his mate intimately wanting to say something but was interrupted by a—

“Get a room you two!” Clark’s stupid voice had to ruin the moment.

“Stop it dear.” He was quickly reprimanded by his wife with a small nudge of her elbow. He shut his mouth but a muffled laughter can still be heard. As much as Bruce hates seeing the kyrptonian’s stupid smug face, he had admired how an alien like Clark Kent, with a different physiology, with no caste managing to fit in in this world, marry a beautiful beta woman and have a child with her despite of the odds of having one due to kryptonian DNA being not able to mix well with human DNA.

Bruce must have spaced out again, he’s been doing a lot of that lately, they said it was just a side effect from his travel through time. But it still felt off, he didn’t know how long he had been spacing out because by the time his consciousness returned, Clark was beside him while Lois took Jon from Dick’s arms and went to the picnic area where Alfred and the rest were already sitting and starting to eat.

Even though they were both standing beside each other, Clark’s eyes were still with his family. A small laugh escaped from his throat as he saw Jon trying to talk with Damian. “So how are you holding up?” he asked.

Letting out a deep sigh, Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, “To be honest, not so good.”

There was a short silence, Clark looked at him with sympathy before placing a hand on his shoulder, “You shouldn’t push yourself too hard Bruce, after all you just came back from all the crazies Darkseid put you in.”

“I know that… but you can’t expect me to stop Clark. I have a city to protect.” He paused after hearing his family’s laughter in the background. “and a family to take care of and to tell you the truth, everything seemed to be a blur to me. I didn’t expect to disappear that long, I was supposed to be death dammit and I left the mantle of Batman open and Dick heartbroken, if it wasn’t for his strong will, the cowl would have been taken by someone else.”

“Taking the mantle of the Bat’s never easy Bruce and I tell you, Dick did a job well done filling your role when you’re gone.”

“I know. It wasn’t selfish of me to force Dick into it especially when they’re still mourning but he did good and I couldn’t be more proud of him.” there was pride in his tone when he agree to his long-time ally. “Of all the things had happened. From Cassandra’s dismissal as batgirl, from Tim leaving the robin mantle behind and Damian slowly assimilating to the family. Everything seemed to have happened so fast that…” he looked back to his family again and then looked at Dick. Seeing his omega happy and joking around with his son, Bruce just can’t take his eyes off him. “...Dick’s the only thing that made sense.”

With a smile, Clark tapped his shoulder. “I know it’s difficult to continue everything you’ve left behind but remember Bruce, we’re all here for you if you need us.”

“I know, thank you Clark.”

After that there were no words exchanged, the two men looked at their perspective families before joining on the picnic.

* * *

Jon may be a toddler but with two parents as stubborn journalists, Bruce knew that he’s doomed to be bombard with millions of questions and he’s prepared for it, after all he grew up with nosy paparazzi everywhere so what can a toddler ask that he can’t answer?

“Are you going to be a mommy?” the question was directly asked at Dick but everyone in the family, even Bruce all stopped from eating and stared at the child, who happily played with his food more than actually eating it.

“Umm…” the look Dick’s giving Jon, he knew what that look meant—he does that face when he doesn’t want to talk about the topic given to him but at the same time doesn’t want to be rude by ignoring it. So he’s left with a perplexed look and an open mouth. “Why would you ask that?” Dick tried to dodge the question by another one.

“Mommy said that you’re that type of man who can give birth to children even though you’re a boy and that I shouldn’t say it freely because that’s a secret and mommy and daddy fought over it because mommy told me about it even though it’s supposed to be a secret and daddy made me promise not to tell anyone about it because it’s a secret but right now is okay because you know the secret.” the young kyrptonian breezily replied despite of his nose running and his mouth half-full with a sandwich.

Now it was Clark and Lois’ turn to be dumbfounded by what Jon had said.

“You know what I said about that kiddo.” Nervously chuckling, Clark carried his son on his shoulders. The child squealed in joy and got distracted by it. “Sorry if Jon’s statement made you uncomfortable, seriously sometimes it makes me wonder if he’ll grow up to be a nosy reporter.”

“Don’t mention it Clark.” Dick laughed it off. He looked at the squealing child and brushed off his soft dark locks, “Jon, it may be a little bit earlier for that. As you can see me and your uncle Bruce… well, things are still complicated between us.”

“Why? You love each other don’t you?” the child immediately stopped squealing, his tiny head resting against his father’s.

“Yes but that’s—“                                    

“Daddy says that if two people love each other they will make a baby. That’s why I was born because mommy and daddy love each other.” He spoke the last three words with emphasis and his hands wrapped around his body trying to illustrate what Bruce and Dick hoped to be a hug.

“Come on now big guy, let’s not stress your uncles.” Clark bounced his shoulders and made his way out of the crowd to avoid any more embarrassing questions. Lois laughed at the scene along with Steph, “God, the faces you made when little Jonny said those, priceless!” Steph remarked and her laugh grew louder.

“Come on Steph, I don’t think this is—“ Tim tried reprimanding the blonde girl but Steph wailed on him by smacking on his back and laughed even louder.

“This is pointless, if you imbeciles like to frolic in the sun with your ‘mates’ I’ll go ahead and train.” Damian finished his food and stood up.

Everyone looked at Damian as he made his way out of the picnic area, no one batted a sound until—“Aww come om Dami! The sun’s still up and the day’s too nice to spend in inside.” Dick immediately approached Damian and hugged him in order for his son not to walk away further. It took a few seconds before Damian swatted Dick’s hold on him and walked out, “the sun may be shining brightly but don’t forget that crime never sleeps Grayson. Just because father is back, doesn’t mean you can just take it easy.”

“Geez, that kid’s a real let down, huh?” Tim let out sigh as soon as Damian’s figure disappeared in the manor.

“I agree.” Cass added, “He’s still trying to get used to this whole family scenario, so let’s just give him time to adjust.”

“Be that as it may, I still don’t like the sound how he say ‘mates’ it’s like being with someone is such a crime. Just wait until he’ll reach puberty, I’m sure he’ll be a real charmer.” Babs said before continuing on eating.

“I bet he’ll be horniest guy in the world.” Steph joked and Barbara nodded in agreement. “anyways Alfred, do you still have some desserts left?”

Bruce merely watched as his family continued to talk and joke around, after being lost in time for months, he decided to just stay on the sideline, observe what had changed and try to adapt to the said changes. He observed how everyone change, especially with their relationship with each other, he could tell that most of them still have some strain and problems needed to be fixed but other than that, everything changed for the better. Especially between Dick and Damian.

Damian… his _first_ child, the son he never knew he had until Talia brought him in his doorstep. He didn’t knew what the real objective of Talia was by introducing Damian to him but he always suspected it was either to distract him as batman or destroy his slowly building relationship with Dick.

Damian appeared on the worst timing as possible, he and Dick have been trying to find a definition of what their relationship was after the events with Alexander Luthor of Earth-3 (Infinite Crisis), with the two trying dating, talking and other forms of courting and finally, after months of trying to solidify their relationship and completely naming their relationship as something romantic, Damian waltz in and destroyed the relationship they’ve been trying to build—or was it recover, Bruce couldn’t tell anymore.

The first days when Damian appeared was the worst, the relationship torn apart wasn’t just between him and Dick but with the entire family, even the league got in the news and voiced out their concern as well. Dick had refused to talk to him and he could feel their bond slowly dwindling away. It was just horrible, and the Darkseid event happened. He died. Or so he thought, he didn’t know or have much recollection about travelling through time but the feeling of wanting to be with someone lingered, it made him hold on to whatever part of sanity he had left.

And with the blink of an eye he was back, his family together again and seemed to be doing well (maybe even better) without him.

Even with that, Bruce tried his best to join them, everyone were happy that he’s back especially Dick—he cried in front of him, refusing to let him go and the two consummated their love by soul bonding that very night, in the medical bay after Dick’s head surgery, they knew it was too dangerous but they’ve put it off for too long that it almost felt painful being away from each other anymore longer.

But there’s something that deeply bothered him. He knew it’s stupid and low but he couldn’t help but feel threatened with his son’s close relationship with Dick. He knows that Dick only saw Damian as a son and he suspected that his son only saw Dick as an annoyance, so why? Why can’t he removed this unsettling feeling he had between them. Shaking his head off, he continued in listening to Barbara’s story telling of how Stephanie tripped on her own cape during last night’s patrol.

* * *

“God Bruce!” making Dick moan had been one of Bruce’s favorite. Sitting on his lap, Dick had been riding him for a while now, Bruce could feel his omega’s thighs cramping as the younger man thrust his hips with the remaining energy he has, impaling himself deeper and deeper to his cock. Dick clung on to him harder, his leaking cock jutting up and down their abdomens.

Dick always felt amazing, his hole clenching on him tighter and tighter—refusing him to let go. With one last thrust, Bruce could feel his upcoming climax, he wanted to moan but his lips were invaded when Dick pressed their lips together. It was a sloppy kiss, he could tell his omega is getting desperate. With a grunt, his hold on Dick’s hips tightened, he accidentally bit his mate’s lower lip—splitting it open as he spilled his warm seed inside his omega.

“Ngh—AH!!! “Dick bit his now split lip, feeling his insides getting filled. Bruce observed him, his lashes fluttering, mouth slightly slacked and body shaking, asking to be released and for him he was beautiful. Caressing his face, he licked the blood off his mate’s lip and in return, he grabbed hold of his cock and stroking it, Dick suppressed a scream as he reached his own orgasm.

Now tried; full of sweat, cum and drool. The couple enjoyed their afterglow on each other arms. Bruce placed his hands around the younger man’s thigh, slowly massaging it while Dick took a huge whiff of their mixed scent and purred while trailing his slender fingers around his mate’s scalp.

Staying silent after sex had been a normal, even for the likes of Dick, who enjoyed to talk, usually, he’d be too tired to stay away for too long and sleep in the strong arms of his alpha. Although, ever since the time Bruce came back from the ‘dead’, Dick seemed to be more anxious and agitated every time they’re finish making love; forcing himself to stay away or clinging unto the older man more, it’s like he’s afraid Bruce will disappear again and Bruce doesn’t mind. In fact, he finds it cute that his omega is also possessive of him.

Letting out a deep breathe, Bruce nuzzled on his neck before saying, “I think we should try to have a child.”

It came out quieter than he thought but he knew his mate had heard it. Shifting his position a bit, Dick stared at him with a confused look, “Wait. Don’t tell me you want to have kids just because of what Jon said earlier.”

“No, it’s not like that it’s just…” he sighed, knowing Dick, he’ll probably not drop this so easily. “I’ve been thinking about it lately, I know our relationship is only known to a selected few.” He held his mate’s left hand, the faint moonlight creeping in the room reflected the simple band of golden rings they both wore. “But don’t you think it’s time for us to come out on public. I know it’s dangerous but think about it, I publicly announce about funding Batman and Batman Incorporated and announcing about our relationship won’t surprise the press more than what I did. We don’t even have to present you as an omega, we can just come up with a story when you’re pregnant and have a child.”

“Bruce.” Dick said in his best Batman voice and god, it turned him _on_. “You’re thinking about this irrationally.”

“No, I haven’t” he immediately denied it.

“Listen, I love you and I know you’re just thinking about this because Jon placed the idea in your head. You were the one who initially told me to always use suppressants and pills when my heat is coming just so we can be safe—at least for me to be ‘safe’ and avoid any accidents. I mean, I won’t mind having your child but think of Damian. When you died, that child was lost. He barely knew you then and even now, do you really think he’ll like the idea of us having a child in this current situation?”

He wanted to say yes though Dick has a point. Damian already feels left out as he is and adding another child to the equation will make him more an outcast than he already is. Not to mention Damian’s explosive personality, attacking and lashing out on anyone he sees a threat. Tim and Jason and even Dick are concrete examples of just how dangerous Damian really is. If they’ll have a child, who knows what he’ll do to them.

Bruce must have been greatly affected by what Clark’s child had said. He felt embarrassed for being swayed by it so easily but the want, the _need_ to hold a child you helped create, Bruce had always wanted to know what it felt like. He wasn’t there for Damian when was born but he wants to be there for his and Dick’s child is born.

“No…”

“See? I know you’re just looking out for me when you don’t want me to get pregnant back then but please Bruce….” He felt his mate’s warm hands around his face, Bruce took if and planted kisses all over it. He saw Dick blush from the gesture, he couldn’t help but embrace him because of it. “Just promise me you’ll strengthen your bond with Damian first. Okay?”

“Alright.” He agreed and left a kiss on Dick’s nape.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” With that Dick fell asleep, Bruce looked at him. His face was confused yet calculating, could he really strengthen his bond with his estranged son? Damian may be a hard head sometimes but he knew there’s good in him, he’ll be a great hero someday. Bruce had saw footages and reports of the new dynamic duo, Damian did well on his job as Robin and he and Dick have made an incredible team, it made him proud, though it may be his paternal instincts getting hurt (more than his alpha instincts) but somehow, he wished Damian and Dick didn’t have this close relationship.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled their mixed scent and lulled himself to sleep maybe tomorrow he can talk to Damian and asked the child to join him on patrol.


	3. Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Damian notice his feelings changing towards Grayson
> 
> (I wanted to write a 5+1 fic but the +1 got left behind and will be seen through Tim's perspective XD)

Why wasn’t he crying? He knew the man being buried underneath was his father. Everyone else were crying and yet… why can’t he?

As a human, Bruce Wayne was popular, a celebrity—an idol to many but those people didn’t knew the real him, the real Bruce Wayne—a sad broken man who’s hell bent in saving his city, a man who can’t move on from the trauma he witness when he was a child; a man won’t let anyone enter his heart or so Damian thought.

Of all the people crying in his father’s funeral, the one he most expected to break down was his father’s lover— the first robin, Dick Grayson. He expected him to lash out at the heroes who were with his father for the last moments of his life and yet… the older man stood tall, his mouth shut tight and sadness filled his eyes but there’s no despair. In fact, it looked like the man had hoped that maybe…his father’s death won’t be in vain and believed his legacy will continue on.

Damian found this intriguing, his curiosity got in his way to notice a heavy hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Grayson, looking him in the eyes and forcing down a smile. It sickened him how he finds it amusing. Even then, he still hadn’t shed a tear. Everyone, from Clark Kent, Superman to Tim Drake, Robin, were all crying their hearts out and sharing stories of what a great man his father was, even Pennyworth, the man he thought had more stoicism than his father had actually shed a few tears. Of course, they’re mourning, his father was an extraordinary person, despite his flaws, despite of being _human,_ Bruce Wayne was a hero—a legend, a man Damian aspired to become.

“You don’t have to worry, I’ll be here for you.” Grayson promised those words _to_ him, there weren’t resentment nor bitterness only sincerity. He didn’t want to believe him and yet, he nodded anyway.

…  

It wasn’t until midnight Damian heard him cry, not just a muffled cry like that Spoiler woman or his sister, Cain, did but it was an actual cry, he could hear it from a mile away and with a heightened sense of smell, he could also tell from his scent.

Damian was supposed to sneak out again, to do his own patrol despite of everyone’s objections and use the Robin name to be a part of his father’s legacy. He was supposed to sneak in the cave but he heard him, screams of frustrations escaped from a soundproof room, the door was slightly open, curious, Damian took a peak and saw him.

Never had he realized how small and frail Grayson was, he had always seen him as this guy who’s proud and confident, a man who’s not afraid of doing anything and yet now…

With his head laid low, and his arms wrapped around himself, Damian had never seen him like this— so heartbroken, so lost, more importantly so _beautiful._

Damian could guess the reasons as to why he was frustrated; the first may be because of the fact that they’re lovers, the second was probably because they’ve known each other the longest and the third and the most viable reason of all was because, their bond was only half done. He wasn’t supposed to know that but he accidentally overheard it, his father promising Grayson to fully consummate their relationship after Darkseid’s invasion but… his father didn’t made it. No wonder Grayson’s sad, he probably regretted not being able to do it sooner.

He didn’t meant to stay longer than he should nor did he intended to be caught but his hand accidentally touched the door and it made a small creaking sound. Looking back, Damian expected Grayson to shout at him, since he knew Grayson hated— _resented,_ hate is such a strong word, him. Damian was Bruce’s first child and he knew he disliked him for being born and not giving Bruce his first child. But to his surprise, Grayson forced a smile at him but this time it lacked the energy, like the spark he saw earlier during the funeral. His eyes looked tried—empty. He probably cried far longer than what Damian expected.

“You miss him too, don’t you?” he asked, his voice tried it best to sound normal but there were small cracks in between.

 _No, I don’t. We were never been close to begin with. He was just my father by blood and nothing more._ He thought to himself but unable to respond to him. His mouth frozen.

“Come here,” he patted the open space on his side, urging him to sit beside him.

Damian didn’t understood himself, instead of ignoring that fool, why did his feet moved? The way Grayson spoke, there was no force or urgency only wariness, so why was he walking towards him and sitting down? Damian will never know.

A strong sense of comfort enveloped him as the older man hugged him, he didn’t understood why Grayson would do this to him as to why he didn’t understand why he didn’t let himself escape from his grip but for now, he didn’t care. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head on the older man’s chest, staying still and silent as the older cried his heart out to his dead lover.

That was when the _first_ time Damian realized maybe Grayson needed a better partner than his father. For now, he didn’t mind and let the thought go.

…

The second time was when Grayson took the mantel of his father and became Batman. Damian was certain he was going to be denied as Robin but surprise hit him like a truck, Grayson had placed his hand on his shoulders, it was met with the same gentleness he got during the funeral. Grayson smiled at him, his eyes still looked tired but he could see a small amount of joy in them.

The older man merely stated, “You’ll be Robin from now on. Congratulations.”

He looked at him, his mouth agape and eyes open. He couldn’t believe what he had heard, Grayson chose him over his brother and there’s just no words to explain how honored he felt.

But because of that announcement both he and Drake left on a bitter note.

He didn’t understood the reason why Grayson had chosen him. They trained, studied and finally, for the very first time, they’ll come out as the new Batman and Robin but before anything, curiosity had gotten the best of him. After wearing his own version of the Robin suit, he searched for the man, who he found looking at the glass casing of his deceased father’s suit. The way Grayson looked at the remembrance of his father, it pained him, his eyes were full of longing and lost, yet it was obvious he was forcing himself not to be sad. It must be hurtful to be forced on the responsibility you hated, especially when you’re being constantly reminded of your deceased lover.

Hesitating to step on his territory, Damian slowly approached him. Grayson looked at him, his eyes were red but he rubbed them off anyway. “What’s wrong little D?” he asked, his mouth betraying him as his voice started to break in the middle.

“If you don’t mind me asking Grayson.” Why was he nervous? He doesn’t know why, even his hands are shaking. “Why did you chose me over Drake?”

“Why?” he looked at him like he’s done something stupid. “That’s simple; it’s because it’s what Bruce would have wanted.” He petted his hair, he didn’t understood the gesture but it felt nice, it was like he’s reassuring his position and with that Damian never brought the topic again.

…

The third time was when he came back from his mother. The searing pain of getting shot in the back had caused him to have nightmares. Screaming at the middle of the night, Damian jumped off his bed, his body was sweating and he was taking deep breath.

 _Dammit, it’s that dream again._ Ruffling his sweaty hair, he tried his best to coax himself back to sleep. Lying back down on the bed, he tried to submerged himself in the softness and safety of his bed but he can’t, even trying different positions on lying won’t help he still can’t sleep. The nightmare kept on replying on his head, him getting shot, disappointing Grayson, him giving the Robin title back to Drake.  Other than that nightmare, another one arose; his father coming back from the dead and him and Grayson living happily together again, them having a child, him being forgotten in the background, being ignored.

He shouldn’t be affected by it, it was just a dream yet…

There was a light knock on the door before it opened, “Damian are you alright?” that voice, taking out a relieved sigh, Damian turned on the lamp beside him. Grayson’s face was lightly illuminated by the lamp.

“..Yeah… I’m fine.” He lied.

“Are you sure? I heard you screaming across the hall.” This time, the man approached him. The cushion of the bed dipped down when he sat at the side of it. “Are you really sure?”

Damian nodded.

“You know, it’s normal to have some sleepless nights. I mean even have those and there’s nothing you should be ashamed of about it.” he held on his hand. “It’s alright if you won’t tell me, I’ll be here until you’ll sleep.”

“then won’t you sleep with me?” he blurted out. The surprise on Grayson’s face says it all and it the same goes for Damian, he didn’t expect himself to say it as well. “if it’s alright with you.” He added. I _f you can’t sleep as well, then won’t it be better if we’ll sleep together? Maybe then we can find peace in each other’s arms._ He wanted to say those words but he’s too embarrassed. He expected the older man to reject the offer but instead, it was met with a small laugh escaping from his throat, Grayson smiled at him, this time, they had more joy in them than grief.

“Sure.” Within seconds, they were wrapped into each other’s arms and for the first time in a very long time, he slept in ease.

…

The fourth was when his father came back. He was scared, not because Grayson got shot in the head. Sure, it freaked him out from the start but he was more than relieved to see him fine, he’s scared because his father was back. He’s scared that his nightmare was coming true, just like in the dream, Grayson clung into his father refusing to let him go and the two even consummated their love fully the very night. It was only a matter of time they’ll realize they want to create a family together and leave him behind. It was already bad enough he was having those nightmares but the fact that that little kryptonian asked Grayson about it, shook Damian to the very core.

Those nightmares came back, he wouldn’t mind it in the past since he knew Grayson will come to his aid but this time… he’s not so sure. Gasping for air, he woke up, his body heavy with sweat and body shaking in fear. He tried to calm himself down by wrapping himself with his arms but it didn’t work, he was still scared.

What felt like forever, he saw Grayson’s face from the door. “Did you have a nightmare?”

He simply nodded and without a word, Grayson joined in and hugged him tight. Sinking back to slumber, his ears heard something, he slightly opened his eyes and saw a bigger figure wrapped around Grayson, he knew who it was immediately.

“Shouldn’t you go back to bed?” he father’s voice sounded low, it almost came out like a whisper.

“I can’t Damian needs me here”

“I need you too.” Damian didn’t need to open his eyes to know what happened next. The sounds of his father placing kisses on Grayson’s neck and Grayson giggling was enough evident to know what they’re doing.

Not wanting to hear any more of their conversation, Damian forced himself to go back to sleep but the small shimmer of their rings invaded his mind. His father and Grayson don’t usually wear those when they’re outside but it’s a proof of them being together a proof of them being ma—

“Damian needs you too Bruce.” Damian controlled every fiber of his body not to react to what Grayson had said. Pretending to be sleeping he danced for joy in his head—he was not being forgotten by Grayson and more importantly his father was accepting him.

Maybe Grayson and Father being together is not so bad after all.

…

The fifth was when he was growing up. His legs have been aching almost every night, sitting on the kitchen counter. He secretly massaged his feet to soothe the pain, everyone was supposed to prepare for patrol but the pain coursing through his body was unbearable. Letting out a frustrated grumble, he stopped massaging his leg and stomped it on the ground.

“Are you alright?” Grayson, who had already wore his batsuit, entered the room. “is it painful?” Damian rolled his eyes upon hearing that question, if he wasn’t grumbling then he wasn’t in pain, Grayson should know, they’ve been together for a while. “Sorry, I just wanted to be sure, here let me help you.” He took put a kettle and warmed it up.  “Tim had similar pains when he was younger as well. It’s probably a sign of fatigue or even growing up.” he smiled, the look in his face were full of joy, the grief was gone _for good_ and god, since when had he find Grayson’s moronic face beautiful?

Damian’s pretty sure he’s blushing, turning away he tried to divert his growing fondness with his father’s mate into something or someone else. Roaming his attention around the kitchen, ignoring Grayson’s presence, he tried his very best not to think more about him.

“This will hurt a little bit.” He warned and the feeling of hot warm damp cloth pressed on his knees. He looked down on Grayson, who was apply a warm compress on his knees. Damian covered his face, feigning a sign of pain in order to cover his flushed cheeks. Even closing his eyes, he couldn’t help but think how stunning Grayson is; his perfect black, silky, hair, his long eye lashes, his luscious pink lips—if only he could kiss him right—

“Wait!” he heard Grayson’s yell as he stormed out of the kitchen. Never had he thought his feelings for his father’s mate had been more than parental—he probably knew he had a crush on him—but he didn’t felt guilty about it in fact, he’s more aroused than ever.

 _Okay, this is probably just infatuation and will disappear over time._ He tried convincing himself, repeating that thought throughout the time he’s on patrol.

(Months later, his feelings towards Grayson grew and grew until his first rut came and everything changed _for the better_.)

…

This time, he cried, he really did. Tears constantly fall from his eyes, everyone did the same, so it was natural for him to cry as well. Especially now his father is really dead.

Grayson wasn’t there to comfort him, the older man was too heartbroken to attend his mate’s funeral and remained to be locked in _their_ room, it pained him seeing like and feared of the thought of Grayson’s dying from their broken bond.

The sky was fully covered with clouds, the scent of an incoming rain was around the corner. Everything looked dark, looked dull and gloomy but Damian was determined looking up in the sky, even though the sun wasn’t present, he could see a silver lining.


	4. Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sudden change in tenses refers to the story happening a few days after the third installment but don't worry! you don't have to read it to understand the story :)
> 
> and also Tim needs hugs <3
> 
> *Bruce's death is kinda based on End Game

Tim knew it was his fault. Everything wouldn’t’ve happened if he wasn’t this pathetic.

Looking at the dark grey sky, he scanned the area thoroughly, making sure they haven’t missed a spot in their patrol. With a contented sigh, he let down the binoculars and looked at Damian, “Everything’s good. We should head back and file our report.”

The younger man only looked at him, more like scowled. Either way, Tim was still not used to him leaving the Robin mantle behind and becoming Nightwing, probably because for him Dick will always be the one and only Nightwing. Not bothering to argue with the brat, he just grappled away and headed to where his cycle was being hidden.

…

(after reaching the cave, Tim immediately filled in his report)

“Why are you staring at me like that?” he heard the brat asking, he only responded to him with an amused hum. “Don’t fool around Drake, don’t you think I haven’t notice you looking at me the entire day? If you want to speak to me, just say it already.”

“Hmmm… even if I want too. I don’t know where to start, I mean…” he trailed off, there was an obvious sign of annoyance coming from Damian as he tapped his fingers around the cold metallic computer table.

“Just say it so we could get this over with.”

“…”

“Drake!”

“Listen Damian, please don’t get mad at me but…” he trailed off again. His chair swiveled towards Damian’s direction, urging the younger man to look at him. They both took off their costumes already so it was easy for Tim to look at Damian eye-to-eye and he’s gotta say, it was weird. No matter how much that brat had grown up; for Tim, he’s still that brat who tried to kill him more too many times to count (even now). “I know what you’ve been doing whenever Dick’s in heat.”

He expected the brat to lash out on him or at least beat him for accusing him of such thing but to his surprise none of it happened. In fact, for the very first time, he saw Damian lowering his head, like he was ashamed of it or something.

“So what are you going to do about it? Tell me to Grayson?” his voice sounded low—no more importantly, it sounded pained.

“No, I would never do that.” _Because you and I are the same, we both have feelings for someone who can never be ours._ He wanted to add those parts but he’d figure it was for the best if no one knew his attraction towards his big brother. He knew it’s stupid, even if the other knew, nothing will change. After all, he’s just a beta. Heck, even Jason had a higher chance of being with Dick than him. First it was Stephanie now Dick? Tim has really a thing with people that were way out of his league.

“Then why did you brought up this topic?”

“I don’t know, maybe because I want to hear your side of the story before jumping into conclusions?”

**_Stop._ **

“Yeah right.” Damian rolled his eyes. “I don’t care what you think Drake and as far as I know, I didn’t do anything illegal.” He then continued on typing his report.

“Damian, don’t turn back on this!” he didn’t realize he had already risen his voice as he slammed his hands on the keyboard. “Dick’s your father’s mate! There’s no way he’d be with you, just because you’re—“

“I’m a what?” he asked, there was a hint of authority in his voice. “Just because I’m an alpha and he’s an omega? Please, give me some credit Drake. Don’t you think I didn’t know that?! Why do you think I didn’t do anything to him at this point? I always thought my feelings for him were unrequited but now— especially now father’s scent is slowly disappearing from the manor, then maybe…”

Tim just stood there as the teenager lashed his anger at him.

“I’m scared Drake” that was the first time he heard him say that and it came out from Damian _frickin_ Wayne! The brat who claimed to be the greatest of the great. Tim was astounded by this revelation. “What if Father’s not really dead?”

“Come on Damian, we all know that it’s impossible we have his body buried.”

**_Just stop._ **

“Yeah just like before. What if he’s on the same situation back then?”

“I don’t think the Joker’s that smart to pull such elaborate plan.”

“How would you know? He managed to recruit Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Scarecrow into helping him. What makes you so sure he didn’t recruit someone else?”

Reminiscing those events brought back unpleasant memories. Tim bit the inner portion of his lips; for him the memory was still fresh, the Arkham prison break, the gas Joker expelled in the city with the help of those criminals, civilians becoming mindless puppets, the stench of chaos and anarchy ruling the city as they all fight for the city’s wellbeing and of course… Tim’s mistake.

It took them more than 12 hours to finally finish the whole ordeal, Harley and the rest were cuffed and placed in the Arkham police van as Tim securely cuffed Joker but before anything else, the Joker had sprayed him one of his acids and ran away. Tim grimaced at that failure. He should have known the Joker have more tricks up on his sleeves, it was his fault and no matter what everyone else say, if he didn’t let the joker get away, then Bruce wouldn’t’ve died.

He could still remember it; behind his bandaged face, the monitor, there he saw everything through Bruce’s eyes. He and the Joker were fighting in a cave, it was obvious Bruce was tired from fatigue and stress, his actions had gone weak but not much. Tim believed Bruce would make it through alive, just like many times before, but he was _wrong._ What happened next, truly shocked everyone.

“I’d always love you Dick.” Through the static of his father-figure’s communicator losing signal.

Those words were clear, his battered body moved on his own and watched through his mentor’s eyes how he trapped Joker to his arms as the maniac pressed the detonator, exploding the entire cave along with them. He was speechless more than anything—he blamed himself for it.

Tim tried not to dwell much on it, Dinah had told him it was his way of coping with Bruce’s loss—which was unhealthy. Trying to get back to the matter at hand, he looked back at Damian with all sincerity and genuineness. “Look Damian, it’s only natural okay? I know you’re afraid that maybe if you’ll take your chances with Dick, it’ll be ruined once Bruce returns but let me tell you this.” he placed a hand on Damian’s shoulders, the younger man looked at him with a weird face but didn’t made a comment about it. “We found Bruce’s body in the crumbling remains of the cave, Damian. Even if it was too burnt to be conducted with DNA tests. We’re sure he’s dead since Dick can confirm it with their bond breaking. You witnessed it too didn’t you, how heartbroken and depressed he was when Bruce died. Don’t tell he’s just faking it.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“That’s because—”

**_Just stop already!_ **

“—I want you to not lose hope—”

**_Just shut up and never open your mouth!_ **

“—I may not be the best guy to give you an advise about love but I want you to know—“

**_Please don’t say anymore…._ **

_I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry_

_…_

His hands are visibly shaking, he can’t, he just can’t take it anymore. This is all happening because of him, if only he knew what the consequences were, he would have never done any of them. But it’s too late now, he can’t stop any of these things. Tim holds on to his hands tighter, like he’s praying, he closes his eyes and hope that this is all a dream.

But it isn’t.

He opens his eyes and everything’s still the same, he tries to meditate, to calm himself through breathing. The realization had sink in. It’s all over now, he can’t stop it.

“Is everything alright Timothy?” Dr. Mid-Nite, Pieter, asks him.

“I don’t know what to do now doc.” He confesses, to be frank, he’s more scared than anything. Standing up from the chair, he looks through the interior of the place, everything looks so peaceful in space. He’s currently in the watchtower, monitoring on a _certain_ matter. Observing through the bay window, he sees Damian (now sporting the identity as Batman) coming in and is being welcome and congratulate by Superboy (Jon Kent), Superman (Conner Kent), Donna Troy and other leaguers. “It seems everyone is enlightened upon hearing the news. Superboy is over the moon when he realized he’s going to be an uncle soon and even Roy and Wally, who strongly opposed their relationship, seemed to be warming up to Damian. It’s just…”

_Everything seemed to be going so well for them._

Tim gulps, his head starts to sweat. “I never expect this to happen. I only wanted to correct the mistakes I did not to cause more.” He looks at himself in the reflection of the window. He’s so pathetic, out of desperation, he led an expedition to prove his theory. It was a small team composed of the original leaguers and only they (along with a Doctor Mid-Nite) know about it. It had been a year ago since then, it all happened before Dick is—more importantly, Tim only wanted to prove himself wrong, to have closure but instead he got more what he bargained for.

But he couldn’t do anything about it now, the deed is done. What they’ve discovered was truly shocking. Even now, Tim can’t tell what will happened next, closing his eyes, he hopes that maybe _just_ maybe everything will turn out okay. Even when it looks dim, all he can hope (for now) that Dick and Damian will find a way make to through all of this, ‘cuz really, this isn’t looking pretty well for the two—all—of them.


	5. -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some things don't change
> 
> this chapter is inspired from these [pics](http://kazumscale.tumblr.com/post/115806581961) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a very short chapter. tbh, chapter was suppose to be the last one but i just want to add this for fun :>

“What are you doing here Grayson?” Damian raises a brow upon seeing his mate in the bunker wearing his batsuit. He crosses his hands around his chest and blocks the door way. His eyes are all intimidating as his mate only look at him with slight amusement.

Dick doesn’t look faze at all, he’s been with Damian for a very long time that his glares have already lost its value. That’s why when Damian asked him what he was doing, Dick merely smiles at him. Removing the cowl off his face, he says, “Sorry Damian. It’s just out of habit.”

Damian’s face frowns. Dick’s two months pregnant with their child and the older man had just announced the news a few days ago. He promised to Damian he will stop going on patrol but somehow he still keeps on ending up wearing his suit every night before patrol starts. It makes Damian worried. Walking towards his omega, he couldn’t help but stare at his flat stomach. Damian have read and understood everything about pregnancy but once he stares at Dick, his mind completely goes blank and becomes overprotective of him.

“Damian…” Dick cups his face and looks at his alpha. Damian automatically leans for the touch, Dick brushes the side of his cheeks and lets out a small laugh as he sometimes sees Damian like a cat wanting attention. Feeling his alpha’s nose around the crook of his neck, Dick indulges him by slanting his neck for better access.

“I guess it’s acceptable. After all it has only been a few days.” Damian mumbles under his breath, inhaling a huge whiff of Dick’s scent before removing himself away. Looking at his omega, he kisses him deeply while his hands snake itself around his lower back and gropes him.

Dick lets out a muffled moan as his lips are currently occupied by Damian’s tongue. Feeling his knees starting to get wobbly, he (lightly) pushes Damian away. The alpha respects his decision and takes a few steps back. “I apologize. Sometimes I can’t help myself.” He apologizes with a smirk that Dick can’t describe other than hot. Feeling the hand of his alpha on his back and the other on his face, Dick’s completely star struck on how Damian looks so mature. “Just take care of yourself, okay?” his voice low and worried and Dick feels likes he’s falling for him all over again.

“Shouldn’t I say that to you?” he quickly retorts. Damian smirks at him and pats his shoulder. “You shouldn’t be worried about me.” he says while walking out the bunker. Placing the cowl on his head, he turns to his omega for the last time and announces, “For I am Batman.”

Dick let out a laugh.

“What so funny?”

“It’s noth—“

The sense of familiarity sinks in, his mind seems to have floated to a distant memory. The one when he got himself injured from a fight against Blockbuster.

_“What are you doing?” Bruce’s voice all sounded demanding but worried at the same time. The intensity of gaze he gave Dick could immediately put any man or woman to their knees but Dick wasn’t fazed by it at all. He’d been through too much shit to get affected by Bruce’s batglare. “Nothing, just getting ready for patrol. That’s all.” He replied easily with a shrug of his shoulders._

_Bruce marched towards his direction, looking down at him, his mouth twitched,. “You’re still injured.” He stated._

_“Come on Bruce! It’s been two days since you pull me out of patrol. I’m dying over here.”_

_“Don’t exaggerate, I don’t want you getting hurt out there.”_

_“But Bruce—“_

_He was cut off by the comforting feeling of Bruce’s hand brushing a small portion of his hair. “I can’t afford to lose you Dick. Just promise me you’ll be careful, okay?”_

_“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” he asked rhetorically with a smile plastered on his face._

_“You shouldn’t be worried about me.” Bruce placed his cowl back and headed towards the Batmobile. Dick stared at him as the older man continues to walk further and further. Before leaving, he turned back at him and said, “For I am Batman.”_

_Dick let out a laugh as he left._

“Are you alright?” Damian’s voice echoes through his consciousness. Blinking rapidly, Dick notices he’s been pacing out. “Ye-yeah… I’m fine. Just stay safe, okay?”

“You too.” Damian replies and places a quick kiss on his forehead before leaving for good.

Somehow Dick’s chest ache.

Lately, he’s been having these episodes—these flashbacks around the time he and Bruce had been together, he couldn’t understand it. Of all the time he spent with Damian, he never experience such phenomena, it just happened so recently. And there’s this feeling swimming around his chest, it’s not necessarily hurting him but the feeling itself felt familiar---it felt like the time he’s been bonded with Bruce. Why is this happening now? He doesn’t understand it.

Trying to shake the feeling off, he distracts himself by removing his batsuit and decides to head back to his and Damian’s room and sleep this weird feeling off his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> and if you guys have any questions or simply want to talk to me, you can find me [here](http://theflowergravel.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
